


You Are My Beacon

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Lots of tears, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mourning, Reunion, Sex, Soft Loki, Vaginal Sex, missing presumed dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Okay, I'm not doing much of a summary on this as it gives it all away. Just know It hurts in the beginning with heavy agnst and mourning, but im hoping the happy and sweet ending makes it worth it.
Relationships: Loki and Female Character, Loki and Reader, Loki and You, Loki/Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	You Are My Beacon

Somehow you knew. There was no explanation for it, but you knew as soon as you heard the heavy footfalls stop in front of the door of your apartment. Your heart seized in your chest at the harsh sound of the knock followed by Steve calling out your name against the wood of the door. You sat frozen on the couch for several seconds as the blood in your body lowered several degrees and settled like a weight in your stomach. The second set of raps on the door brought you back to your senses as you slowly got up and willed your feet to close the distance to your apartment door. It had been a week since Loki left on a mission with his brother off world. If Steve was here in person to deliver an update, then it was not good news.

You opened the door to the grim face of Steve who instantly grabbed your upper arms to steady you when your knees wobbled beneath you. "Steve. No." You whimpered out. He brought you to your couch, worried you would collapse at any second under the crushing weight of the news he was about to deliver. 

"Thor finally sent word. They were attacked and Loki was struck by a strange wave of energy. The blast was so powerful it-" Steve stalled and watched the despair snuff out the light in your eyes from the news, unshed tears burned in his eyes while he watched your heart shatter as he held your hands in his. "Thor is searching for his-for him, but he isn't certain he will find him. I am so sorry." He pulled you into a crushing hug as you wailed in pain for several minutes against his solid chest before you pulled yourself together enough to tell him you needed to be alone. He left you begrudgingly, but promised he would be around to check on you later and update you with news when Thor checks in.

The entirety of your despair weighed you down as you sobbed for hours in your apartment alone, until it seemed you had no more tears left to expel. It felt as if the shattered pieces of your very soul, all sharp edges and corners, were cutting you from the inside as if trying to escape your body in an act of self preservation while your obliterated heart began to wither and die.

You lied there, mute and glassy eyed for nearly the entire day, willfully ignoring the knocks at your door from the team, before Wanda and Nat intervened and entered your silent apartment unannounced. They were taken aback at the sight of you before Nat drew you a bath and Wanda convinced you to get into it. Mostly to get them off your back, you allowed them to help you to the the bathroom before you shed your clothes and sank into the warm water that offered you no comfort. Towel dried and wrapped in your cotton robe, you picked at the food they brought you, but downed the glass of water they pushed on you. They offered to stay with you, but you adamantly shook your head at them without speaking, though you hugged them both before they headed out with the promise of returning later. 

Still wrapped in just your robe, you willed your feet to take you out of your apartment and into the hallway. You slowly walked the short distance down the hallway until you found yourself in front of Loki's door. You hesitated for a few moments before you opened it and walked into his apartment which effectively crushed your heart all over again. The familiar scent of him was everywhere as you stumbled to his closet and pulled out his favorite zip up hoodie. You walked to his dresser to retrieve a dark t-shirt and drawstring shorts. You inhaled the leather and pine scent of him on each garment before putting them on. Sweatshirt still in hand, you climbed onto his bed with it clutched tightly to your chest, your face buried deeply into the garment as the tears flowed freely once again while his name tumbled from your muffled lips as a mere whimper over and over again. The exhaustion pulled you under as you wrapped yourself in his emerald green satin sheets, the sweatshirt still clutched to your chest.

It was before dawn, the light was just beginning to lighten the morning sky when a bright flash of green at the foot of the bed with an accompanying _whoosh_ sound had you sitting bolt upright from a fitful sleep. The green light still swirled as you watched with tearful eyes. It was then, as the green cloud of magic cleared, your very heart and soul in the form of the God of Mischief himself appeared before your eyes. You gasped at the sight of him, your voice rough from disuse. 

"Loki." You sobbed as he rushed to close the distance between you on the bed. You wrapped your arms and legs around him as he scooped you off the bed and pulled you flush against his chest while you sobbed uncontrollably against him. "Please be real. Please." You whispered into his neck.

"I am real, my love." He carded his fingers through your hair as he turned and sat on the bed with you firmly in his lap. He pulled away to cup your cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushed away the tears as he peppered reverent kisses all over your face. Your fingertips grazed gently along his forehead, down his closed eyelids, his sharp cheekbones and jawline to his neck as you reacquainted yourself with his flesh before your hands buried themselves into his raven locks. "I am unharmed, my heart." It was as if he was reading your mind while you rested your forehead against his. "Nothing can ever keep me from making my way back to you." He brushed his lips against yours. "Nothing." He ran his fingertips up and down your spine as you let his words sink in. "Your love shines brighter than any star and your light will always guide me home to you." 

"My light?" You mumbled with uncertainty, as you stared into his eyes. He answered with a flurry of open mouthed kisses along your neck to just below your ear.

"You are my beacon when I am lost in the all encompassing darkness." His voice was silk as his warm breath grazed the shell of your ear before a gentle nip of his teeth pulled a shiver from your body. His hands found their way under his shirt you were wearing and he released a quiet groan at the feel the bare skin of your breast beneath.

He quickly called upon F.R.I.D.A.Y. to notify Thor of his return so he would stop his search. He also stated they were not to be disturbed for the foreseeable future while his eager hands continued to drift over every inch of hidden flesh beneath the borrowed shirt.

His kisses slowly turned heated as his hands continued to push the shirt up and over your head. He nibbled on your collarbone before his journey continued down your chest as you sighed and pressed in against him. His lips mumbled praises into your skin as he used them to worship your body while you melted into him.

He turned you both and laid you gently on the bed before untying the drawstring of the oversized shorts you had on, his fingers grazed along your hips as he drug the garment slowly down your legs. His eyes held a fire within them you hadn't seen before now as he sat back on his heels. His gaze, like a gentle caress, ran back up your naked form, coming to rest on your eyes. Your cheeks, flushed deeply under his scrutiny as you bit into your bottom lip. "My goddess, you are exquisite." He sighed as his leathers faded from his body before he settled his hips between your inviting thighs. 

"I thought I'd never feel your touch again, my King." You took his left hand in yours and turned it over to place a kiss on his palm before he leaned down to claim your lips with his own.

"My dearest, I loathe the pain my absence caused you. Please forg-" you cut him off with a fiery kiss your own as the fingers of your right hand tangled into his hair. The fingers of his left hand entangled with yours as he pinned your hand back to the bed. 

You swear you saw the gates of Valhalla behind your eyelids when he entered your wet and wanting heat. Your legs wrapped around him tightly as he rolled his hips into yours again and again. Your moans intermingled in the shared breath between you while his lips never strayed far from yours. The sweet bliss of your release sent sparks shooting behind your tightly shut eyes as his name tumbled for your lips in complete rapture. Loki's movements stuttered and stilled as he spilled within you only moments after. His forehead rested against yours for a few moments as he floated back down to earth before he settled next you with his arms tightly around you. 

He held you tightly as the light of dawn continued to spill into the room while you both whispered sweet, loving words against each other lips. "My brilliantly shining beacon." He whispered before he moved to claim your lips with his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good with angst, but I tried.  
> Comment and let me know your thoughts. Have a fic request or an idea you want to submit? Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love,  
> Fi


End file.
